


Playtime

by These_atoms_made_a_human



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Non-Consensual, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/These_atoms_made_a_human/pseuds/These_atoms_made_a_human
Summary: "Did you know that if you fall in lava your body explodes?I want to try that"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Playtime

"Did you know that if you jump in lava your body will explode?"Remus bursted in the room, making Deceit jump in the couch. "Thomas was watching those 'the floor is lava' vines and I made him see himself melting down but Logan corrected me~ All in all, an excelent day!" Deceit simply huffed, going back to his philosophy book.  
"Oh, please, tell me more. I'm so curious." Remus sulked at the lie, snatching the book from Deceit's hands and prompting himself in the side's lap.  
"I want to try that~" The Duke just kept his smile as Deceit rolled his eyes, clearly not wanting to participate in his fantasy.  
"Do it in yourself"  
"But then I don't get to see what happens"  
"Get a mirror"  
"Oh, come on! Just for a little bit?" Before he could answer, Deceit felt fire cursing through his veins, rapidly spreading to the rest of his body. Sweat started to form over his human skin, but the heat just kept increasing. He swore he could hear his blood sizziling in his ears.  
"Remus, stop!" His anger only amused Remus as he used his weight to pin Deceit down, admiring the red flush and broken vessels quickly spreading through the other's skin.  
"Oh, that's interesting!" The scales in Deceit's face started to lift from his skin, drying up and crackling under Remus's touch.  
Deceit's eyes were bloodshot, trying with no avail to cool themselves down. His blood was deafining as the efervescent sound got louder, his mouth was dry and every breath hurt imensingly as if the air was cutting him up on the way to his lungs. A huge pressure took over his chest, making it tigther while Deceit's hands desperatly clawed at Remus's arms, trying to dislodge him. He could feel his body begining to actually ripple, as the skin tried to hold itself together. Along with the feeling came a strong headache, as if his brain was going to be the first part on him to succumb to the heat. He tried to mouth his anger to Remus, his voice merely a grunt while his vision darkened and the pain peaked.  
The Duke was fascinated. Deceit's body exploded, but not as he thought it might happen. The first thing to burst were his eyes, followed by the back of his head. Then his chest cracked and exploded, covering both of them in hot steam and pieces of what he assumed were Deceit's heart and lungs. After that everything seemed to settle down, the pressure gone while the sligthly cooler blood oozed out the major openings, still boiling and filling the air with the smell of burnt flesh. He took in the view before Deceit reappeared somewhere else, adoring the way his body looked. It was completely wrecked, even though it hadn't exactly exploded as Logan explained. Maybe if he tried again, but with even more heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand that's it kdndjs I think it's important to clarify that death by lava doesn't happen like that (really, it's too fast, you literally explode), but I wanted to make it more fun to Remus
> 
> Feel free to check my tumblr out, even tho I only have this story, no-i-dont-have-a-gender
> 
> Anyways, thank you for your time and I hope yoy enjoyed it~~


End file.
